Matsuura Kanan
is one of the nine main character of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is the center of AZALEA. She is voiced by Suwa Nanaka. Appearance Kanan has long, straight, navy blue hair that is tied into a high ponytail using a white hair-tie (as shown in Season 1 Episode 9). Like most of the Love Live! Sunshine!! characters, Kanan has hair framing her face. Kanan has bangs that are similar to Sakurauchi Riko's, Watanabe You's, and Ohara Mari's. She also has two tiny pieces of hair protruding from the back of her head, due to them being too short to tie. She has navy blue eyebrows and purple eyes. Kanan is almost as tall as Ohara Mari, as she is 162 cm tall, and Mari is 163 cm tall. She also has a voluptuous figure. Background Kanan lives alone with her grandfather on a nearby island where they run a diving-gear shop. She is childhood friends with Takami Chika. Personality Kanan loves nature, as she states that she feels very happy just by looking at the landscape around her. She also loves swimming. She is mature, and she rarely sweats the details. She cares for her friends, as she always wants them to have what she thinks is best for them. Kanan deeply cares for her friends, and she puts their needs above her own. She is stated to be stubborn by Ohara Mari, though this may or may not be true. Official Character Introduction translation credits from Love Live Wiki Official Website "I, Matsuura Kanan, am a third year high-schooler helping out at her family's diving shop situated here in Uchiura. Uchiura's pride is in its green mountains and blue seas; the dazzling sun and white drifting clouds in the wide skies--- Just by looking at such a beautiful landscape, I feel content and happy every day. Ah, but there's also the presence of my childhood friends who understand me--- If I don't mention this I wonder if Chika will get angry? Hehe. My childhood friend Chika, is childish and a bit of a worrywart, but she's super energetic and always stands out with her quirky imagination--- Lately, she seems to have come up with something strange again. But, while swayed by the blue waves, thinking of nothing and swimming straight ahead, my mind somehow turned blank. 'Well for the time being, I've no choice but to help out with my cute childhood friend's plan', such an odd mood came over me." Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 Eeeh~ Me becoming a school idol!? Geez, Chika's gone and said something weird yet again--- Reaaally, she's a girl who's always thinking about weird stuff. I've known it ever since we were kids though--- Really, she's always putting on a cute face but her head's only full of wild ideas. Like, ways to make star-sand on Uchiura's beach, or ways to raise a bridge all the way to the island where I live--- Kusukusu♪ But well, the idea that if a bridge was raised on the beach, she would always be able to head over to Awashima to play with me--- It was cute enough that I was just a little bit happy about it. At any rate, because there are very few children in this area, even though we're one year apart, I've had a lot of chances to be with Chika who loves sports as well as swimming in the sea. Our relationship is good--- Rather than that, it's more like we're almost inseparable? With something like that, we've always been together. That's why, well, no matter what--- anything that one does, the other would be dragged into it. That's how we've been up until now. Fufu. That's why, I've been dragged along to her beloved karaoke so many times even though I'm bad at it--- Fuu--- And now, this time it's school idols? Well, 'such a rural, seaside village wouldn't have anything like idols' was something I thought but--- but, well, that girl said she wanted to try it, so for now I have no choice but to keep her company. In such a place, if any high school student wants to try something--- we have to help each other out. I have to help out at my family's diving school, and I live on an island, so even though I don't do any club activities, my time is limited. Singing and dancing is--- something I never got a hold of. If it's covering other bands, we might be able to do it... I think? But--- Something that intrigued me was Chika's revved up spirit, pumping a fist into the air and declaring that we would work hard and aim towards the μ's she aspired for. In the first place, the Uranohoshi Girls' High School we go to is different from the Otonokizaka High School μ's attends, it's already been determined that it would be abolished. Will we really be alright? Does that girl really understand--- Queries translation credits from Love Live Wiki Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 Q1 | Tell us the 3 spots you like best in Uchiura! The small but beautiful white sandy beach, Awashima, the school pool where you can see Mt. Fuji, and the small dam next to the bus-stop beneath the school's Mt. Mikan. Ah, it became four places by accident. Also, the open-air bath at Chika's family ryokan which has a great view of Mt. Fuji!.. This is--- kinda like advertising? But it's true--- It's a great time whenever all of us members enter that bath after practice ♡ Q2 | When you enter the bath, where do you begin washing first? Eeeh~ You're asking this!? Since I run this diving shop with my grandfather, as well as live with him, I've had a lot of experience going into the sea since I was young. And so, I've gotten used to washing my hair first, I guess? And then continue in order from the top! Geez, such a thing--- shouldn't be asked right ♪ Q3 | What is your typical off-day schedule? Relationships * Tsushima Yoshiko * Kurosawa Dia * Kurosawa Ruby * Kunikida Hanamaru * Watanabe You * Sakurauchi Riko * Takami Chika - Kanan is childhood friends with Chika. * Ohara Mari * Kazuno Leah * Kazuno Sarah Trivia * Kanan runs a diving shop. * Her image color is green. * Her favorite food is Sazae and Wakame * Her disliked food is Umeboshi. Gallery Love-Live-Sunshine-Kanan-Matsuura-730x559 vvv.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_July_2015_Matsuura_Kanan_Scan.jpg Dengeki_G's_Aqours_Afterschool_Talk_Kanan.png Dengeki_G's_Magazine_Nov_2015_Mari_Kanan_You.jpg aqours (excluding mari riko chika).jpg Aqours training.jpg kanan dia hanamaru.jpg Credits *Love Live Wiki – Character introduction translations References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character in Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:School Idol Category:Third Years Category:Member of Aqours